doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Pyramid of The Beeheld
PREVIOUSLY: Doctor:There we gooooo The Tardis crashes.The monitor says "Time Blockage detected" Shalek:What's that? Doctor:WHAT?We...can't go to 6th December 2010. Alice:Why not? Doctor:It's....blocked. Alfie:Where did we crash? Doctor:I don't know,let's see. Outside: Alfie:Are we in...Egypt? Alice:It looks like Egypt. Doctor:Yea,I think it's Egypt. Shalek:WHAT THE HELL IS EGYPT?! Alfie:Is The Tardis gonna keep us in Egypt like it did in Rome? Doctor:I don't think so.The Tardis didn't wanted to crash in this particular area.6 December 2010 is blocked,and it randomly chrashed somewhere. Shalek:Ok,so we leave then? Alfie:Wait!Let's go in that Pyramid!Last time when we tried to get in a pyramid didn't end to well. *cough*Daleks and Davros *cough* Doctor:Yea.Sure.I mean,I guess we can go inside. As they enter inside,a sand-slide blocks the exit. Alice:OH NO! Alfie:The entrace! Shalek:We're trapped! Doctor:Something isn't right... The Doctor scans the place with the Sonic Screwdriver. Doctor:Just as I thought. Alice:What? Doctor:This isn't Egypt. It's Sandora.A planet full of sand and pyramids. Shalek:Let me guess.There's aliens here and they trapped us in. Doctor:Actually...no.Everyone who was on this planet died. Shalek:Oh.Why? Doctor:This planet was once very green and full of lakes.The constant earthquakes and sandstorms killed everyone on this planet,and turned the green and beautifull Sandora into this Egypt-Like place. Alfie:Then who trapped us in? Doctor:We can't be sure that SOMEONE trapped us here.Sand-slides happen Alice:So...what do we do?How do we get out? Doctor:There should be another exit somewhere around here.Plus,you guys wanted to explore a pyramid.AHEAD TEAM! After a while: Shalek:I feel like something is following us! Doctor:No one is here Shalek.Everyone from Sandora died. A train suddenly pops in front of them,and a few people comes out of it. Alfie:What the....? Miss Hanuva:Alright team!The expedition has started! Doctor:Who are you? Miss Havuna:No no.Who are YOU?You are here to ruin our expedition. Alice:What?No no no.We were just passing by. Armando:You better not stay in our way! Alexandria:Yup.We've got to investigate,so just leave! Doctor:What's going on? Miss Havuna:I am Miss Havuna.Leader of the Research Laboratory from Planet Comolibus. Doctor:What are you investigating here?Everyone from this planet has died. Armando:Au contraire!There is something here alive.We've detected something. Doctor:Oooo!Mystery,I wanna help! Alfie:Doctor,I think we should just be looking for the exit. Alexandria:Something's coming!My device got a signal...a very near signal. Shalek:I don't see anything. Alexandria sees a mummy,and looks into it's eyes.Then the mummy leaves on the left. Alexandria:I....saw a mummy. Miss Havuna:A mummy?I knew that something was here. Alexandria:I..feel weird. Doctor:Weird? Alexandria:Yea...like... Alexandria touches everyone near her: Alexandria:I don't fell anything.I just touched you all,but I didn't feel it. Alice:Ok? Doctor:Something is clearly going on in this pyramid. Alexandria:Guys...I.... Alexandria becomes sand. Miss Havuna:OH DEAR LORD! All:WHAT? Alfie:Doctor..now I REALLY want to leave. Doctor:No.We've got to get to the bottom of this. Miss Havuna:Do as you please,but we're doing it separate. Doctor:Why? Miss Havuna:Do I ask for too much?Me and Armando will take it on the left,you and your people on the right. Shalek:Oh,bossy. Miss Havuna:What did you say? Shalek:Nevermind. The Doctor,Alfie and Alice take it on the right,while Miss Havuna and Armando go on the left. Alice:Doctor,let's just look for the exit!What if we become sand too? Doctor:Ok ok.We'll look for an exit.But if we find that Mummy thing,I want to find out what it is. Shalek:Then let's hope we don't find it. Doctor:Let's hope we do. Sand is following them. Alfie:Are we being followed? Doctor:Why would you say that? Alfie:Cause I feel like we are. Alice turns around: Alice: I see nothing. Alfie:Hmmm, ok, maybe I just thought we were... In a room: Shalek: What are with theese weird drawings on the walls? Doctor: The people that lived here must've done them. Alice: What's that?? It's like....a curved line, then the sun, then...bandages? Thoose drawings are weird. Doctor: They're not just drawings. They're telling a story. Alfie: Maybe the bandages have something to do with the mummy? Doctor: Yes, it's certainly possible. The Doctor pulls out a device from his pocket: Alfie: What's that? Doctor: Comunitation Device. Kate gave it to me after the Cerebels were defeated. The Doctor put the device at his mouth: Doctor: Handles, Handles, do you hear me? Handles(from the Tardis, being heard from the device): Affirmative. Doctor: Good. Decode this for me: Curved Line. Sun. Bandages Handles(from The Tardis, being heard from the device): Curved Line = Begining of The Story /// Sun = In a sunny day /// Bandages = Bandgaes started falling from the sky. Alice: Well that's weird. Doctor: Alfie, tell me what's next. Alfie: Wind. Pyramid. Bandages. Tornado. Humanoid Form. Doctor: You got that, Handles? Handles(from The Tardis, being heard from the device): Affirmative. Wind = A Wind Started that threw the bandages towards /// Pyramid = towards a pyramid /// Bandage = And the bandges /// Tornado: Formed a tornado /// Humanoid Form = and then formed a mummy Doctor: Quite interesting..... Next, Alfie? Alfie: That's all, it just ends there. Doctor: Ok.... Maybe they started writing this a few days before the earthquakes and sandstorms became bigger and more dangerous, so they died before being able to finish it. But at least we got a part of it: Bandages that fell from the sky formed a mummy. That's something. Alice: Yes, something that's gonna kill us. So shouldn't be just leave this room and continue looking for another exit? Doctor: But....I wanted to figure out the mystery.... Alfie: Alice is right Doctor. You can figure out how many mysteries you want after we leave this place. For example, what happened on my birthday. But if we don't find an exist fast, we'll die! Alfie's eyes turn red: Shalek: What's happening? Doctor:...He's entering the Stormaggedon stage. Alfie, as Stormaggedon, has a vision. Sand was aproaching the room they were in. Alfie's eyes turn back to normal: Alfie: Crap. CRAP CRAP CRAP! Alice: What is it? Alfie:....The mummy's heading towards us! All: WHAT?! Shalek: There's only one exit out of this room, and that's the way the mummy will enter. We can't go trough..... The mummy suddenly appears in front of Shalek: Shalek: AAAAAAH! The Mummy is looking into Shalek's eyes: Doctor:Hmmmm...That;s it! Shalek, don't look at it's eyes! You won't die if you won't look in his eyes! Shalek: I...I can't. I can't move my body! Doctor: Ooooh this is not good then. Shalek CAN'T die, or it will create a Infinite Time Loop since he'll never be on that beach on his home planet to guide me to meet his young self! Shalek: Doctooooor!....I....can't feel my feet! Alfie: This is just what happened with that girl! She didn't feel anything and then she turned to sand! Shalek: DOCTOOOOR! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING! Doctor: Uh...uh.... The Doctor pulls the sonic screwdriver out, and puts it in front of Shalek's eyes. The ligth takes his sight from the Mummy away, allowing him to move. Doctor: RUN! They all run out. The mummy turns to sand and follows them.While running: Shalek: But Doctor, I can't die, can I? I mean..you stopped me from dieing, but you were always gonna save me from dieing, it's a fixed thingy as you call them, isn't it? Doctor: It would be...but here's not the case. Here, you CAN die. The universe CAN be blocked in a time loop. And it's not called Fixed Thingy -_- Shalek: Why is this an exception? Doctor: Why did we even come here? We crashed because 6th December was locked for some reason. Locked Points in Time has higher priority than fixed points in time. We arrived here ONLY because that day is locked. So while we're still on this planet, fixed points in time can be altered. You CAN die. Shalek: Gah, why must the universe have so many complicated rules? As they were running, they bumped into Miss Havuna and Armando. Miss Havuna: LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Doctor: Look, you can either insult me all day and die, or run to save your life. Your call! Armando notices the sand aproaching them: Armando: Miss, it's the same sand that popped in front of Alexandria. Miss Havuna: OH GOD! RUN! They kept running for a while, but ended up in a dead end: Doctor: Oh boy....well this will be interesting.... The sand forms the mummy in front of Armando and looks in his eyes: Alfie: Doctor, the screwdriver! Quick! The Doctor brings his sonic screwdriver out, but the mummy's hand gets longer, touches it, and turns it to sand: Shalek: WOA! Doctor: It....turned it to sand... So that means...NO WAY! Armando: Uh...guys? Someone...someone help! I can't......feel anything. Armando turns to sand. Alice: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?? Without the sonic screwdriver, and without a way out, we're done for! Suddenly, the Tardis breaks trough the wall: Miss Havuna: What? Doctor, Alice, Alfie and Shalek rush into the Tardis to fly away, while Miss Havuna refuses to go in, and just runs out trough the hole the Tardis made. Miss Havuna goes under the flying train, presses a button on her jacket, and she gets teleported in. The Tardis starts flying: Shalek: How did it fly to us? Handles: I operated the Tardis. Doctor: Good head. Handles: Affirmative. But The Mummy's hand becomes longer and touches the door, which turns it to sand, and also drags the Tardis down. Doctor: WWOOAOOAOAOAAH! They crash back down, with the Mummy aproaching them. In the Flying Train, Miss Havuna is about to leave, but she looks trough the window, at the Tardis crashed and the Mummy aproaching them: Miss Havuna: Nope, not gonna do it....Nope...no...no way. It's their business if they'll die............I'm gonna regret this, ain't I? Miss Havuna presses a button in the train, and giant hand comes out of the train and picks up the Tardis, dragging it inside the train: Doctor: What just happened? Miss Havuna: Your little box there crashed and you were about to die. I saved ya', so you owe me. Miss Havuna presses a button and the train starts flying away from the planet, but the mummy turns into sand and jumps on the back of the train. Alfie: Well uh...thanks for saving us. Doctor, let's leave now,please. Doctor: We can't. With the Tardis door being sand, we can't fly. I mean..we can, but we can't risk falling into the time vortex. If one would fall there, it would end in a random spot at a random time in history. It would be impossible to find you. Shalek: So then what? Doctor: Handles, please make a new door. Handles: On it! Lasers comes out of Handles's eyes and starts recreating the door: Miss Havuna: Well you guys better hurry with that. Don't overstay your welcome. Doctor: Don't worry, we'll be quick. Alfie, Alice, Shalek, when the Tardis is finished, I'll drop you home. Alice: Huh?? Why? Doctor: I have to go back down there, and I'm sure you will refuse to acompany me. Alfie: Why would you want to go there? You'll die! Doctor: When it turned the screwdriver in sand I realized....who he really is. The Beeheld. Alfie: A what? Doctor: Well...you see.... Miss Havuna: Oh great. Story time. Doctor: Shush. Miss Havuna: Hey there, this is my train you're in right now. I make the rules, and you listen to them, understood? Doctor: Well I might have to add "the end of the universe" to the story if you don't shut up. Shalek: Doctor...what's The Beeheld? Doctor: A mummy. That mummy, from down there. It existed thousands of years ago. With the power to turn to sand everything it touches, it was considered way to dangerous. With it's incredible ability to jump, it could jump from a planet to another, and turn everything he touches to sand. The Time Lords decided to take it out of existence. But...nothing can be deleted completely. It was just sent into the nothingness, with no way back to the existence. But.......we might've just released it. Miss Havuna: Oh great, so it's your fault. Doctor: Shush. Alice: How exactly is it our fault? Doctor: We MIGHT'VE opened a crack, a little pathway between the nothingness, and reality when we crashed. When we tried to go to 6th December 2010, we couldn't. The "push" we got might've been so strong that it created a pathway between nothingness and reality, in which The Beeheld slipped trough. With us being in the Time Vortex, he fell trough it and ended up in a random place at a random time. Shalek: On that planet, when there were still aliens living there. Doctor: Exactly. And we fell in the same place, but in a different time. With his crazy ability to jump and turn stuff to sand...the end of the world might be near if I don't stop him. Alfie: You said...crazy ability to jump? Doctor: Yes, why? Alfie:.....I think he might've jumped on the train. LOOK! The back part of the train is gone,it was turned to sand, and the dissapearing approaches them. Doctor:....Oh boy! Miss Havuna: Well thank you guys for getting me killed. The thing just turned the engine to sand. Without it, we'll either fall down trough space for the whole eternity, or we're gonna crash on an alien planet and die. Thank, really thanks. Doctor: You're not helping. Miss Havuna: Little do I care. We're gonna die anyway. Doctor: Handles, you done yet? Handles: 65%. Doctor: Damn. So we can't leave with the Tardis.....BUT we can still use it's Shield abilities to create a shield around the train and survive the fall. The Doctor goes into The Tardis and makes a sheild around the train. The train crashes in the middle of London, on Earth: Doctor: Everybody run out of the what's-left-of-this-train! Alfie: Oh crap, we just brought the Beeheld on Earth. The sand turns into the Beeheld and looks into the eyes of Miss Havuna: Miss Havuna: I can't feel anything! Hey you, the idiot one, save me!! YOU OWE ME! Alfie: Doctor, if the Time Lords deleted it from existence, why don't you do the same? Doctor: The Seal happened a long time ago. Only one person from the whole Gallifrenian history could do that, and he's dead. Miss Havuna: YOU ASSHOLE! I saved you, so YOU save ME noooooow!!! Miss Havuna turns to sand. Handles: Tardis Door 100% repaired! Doctor:......I have an idea! TARDIS! QUICK! In the Tardis: Doctor: MAX SPEED! ENTER THE TIME VORTEX!!!!!!!!!!! Alice: Where are we going? Doctor: Into The Past. We're going into the Time Vortex, but in the past, when the passage was created. The Tardis from the past will pass trough here any minute now and create the passage. I will go in and make sure The Beeheld never exits. He has no power in the nothingness, so I can't die. Alfie: Yea, but you can...you know...GET LOCKED INTO THE NOTHINGNESS ALONG WITH HIM! Doctor: Yes, but I've got a plan. The passage will stay open for aproximately 10 seconds. I will go in, wearing THIS suit, and keep the Beeheld inside it for as long as I can. Then, you guys, when you see that the passage is really really close to closing, press THIS button. It's tied in with the suit, so it'll teleport me back here. But be extremely quick. If you press it 1 second too late, I'll be locked in there forever. Alice: That's dangerous! Doctor: Letting the Beeheld be free is even more dangerous. The Doctor opens the door: Doctor: There is it! The passage is open! LET'S GOOOOO! The Doctor jumps in: Doctor: Oh, hello. Beeheld it is, right? Sorry, but you're staying here! The Beeheld tried to push the Doctor to the side, but fails. The Doctor tries to push him away from the passage, but fails. The Beeheld runs towards the passage, but it's starts closing. Doctor: NOW! The Doctor is teleported back into the Tardis, and the passage closes. Doctor: Perfect timing. The Beeheld was never set free! Alfie: So all thoose who died... Doctor: They never did. Alfie: Awesome! Shalek: But now we have a problem. We can't find out what happened when Alfie was born, cause who knows what other kind of stuff we'd set free. Doctor:....It's not impossible to break trough a Time Blockage, but it'll take a really long time. If I start it now...idk, it would take a while, but hey....at least we will be able to acces 6th December.....although it won't be soon. Alfie: Great! I can't wait to see why Stormaggedon exists inside me. Darugis was watching them from a unknown place: Darugis:.......This isn't what I planned.....